ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan Rosé 2
Super Saiyan Rosé 2 is the Super Saiyan God 2 Super Saiyan 2 transformation of a Saiyan who is an actual deity or has somehow acquired a God Soul, and as such is capable of feats equivalent to Super Saiyan Blue 2. This form is the divine counterpart of Super Saiyan Blue 2 yet possesses a different hair color due to the user already possessing the status as a divine being prior or after surpassing Super Saiyan God.4 Appearance This form is identical to the second Super Saiyan form as well as Super Saiyan Blue 2 in all but color: Chaya's hair in this form takes on a pastel pink color with faint white highlights similarly to the first Super Saiyan Rosé, with her eyebrows matching the color of her hair, and her eyes change to light gray. The aura is a very dark shade of red on the outside, but transitions into a more pinkish color on the inside just like the previous Rosé form; while the aura is present, Chaya's clothing becomes brighter, while her eyes appear as pink and the color of his hair and eyebrows become a slightly darker shade of pink due to her being illuminated by the aura and he acquires a dark purple glow around the body. How was it Obtained Possession This form is achieved by one of two ways. The first is by having a being with a god soul switch bodies with a Saiyan who possesses the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue 2, which would result in a Super Saiyan Rosé 2. This is usually gained by use of a magic item such as the dragon balls or a technique. Soul Upgrade The second way to obtain this form is for a Saiyan who has somehow gained a god soul learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue 2, which would also result in the latter. This can be accomplished by becoming an apprentice of a Kai or by utilizing the ritual that Old Kai is capable of. Three people have accomplished in upgrading their soul from mortal to god, Future Trunks of the future timeline, Gohan Son of the main timeline, and Chaya Son of the distortion timeline. Usage and Power This form of Super Saiyan is considered to be on the same branch of Super Saiyan as Super Saiyan Blue is and as a result, it providing the user the usage of God Ki which is further heightened by the user already possessing a god soul. Due to the level of power, this form outputs the user must learn height ki control and due to this form's qualities this will come easier than it's mortal counterpart, Super Saiyan Blue 2 due to the effect the god soul. Thanks to the forms precise ki control the user can also manifest various weapons with there energy with almost no difficulty. This form will also not experience any kind of stamina drain or any other initial drawbacks that SSB2 experienced. It can be implied that this form is compatible with Kaioken due to the forms extreme ki control but is left to speculation. Paths Rage Empowerment Rage empowerment is the only known booster to the form without the primal ki as an additional energy source. This boost is shown to be caused by extreme hatred for a person or being. Despite being small this does boost the power of the individual very significantly, ranging from a 2-3 times power multiplier on top of Super Saiyan Rosé 2. Category:Super Saiyan God 2 Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:God Soul Category:Super Saiyan Theory(Atarious) Category:Godly Category:Forms Obtained by Godly Ki Manipulation